


Little Birdie's Night Out

by jasontidds



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sladejay but Slade isn't here yet, big dick, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontidds/pseuds/jasontidds
Summary: The new robin is in town and so eager to prove that he's way better than his predecessor...
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019, Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	Little Birdie's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).

> Please read the tag carefully before proceed ahead!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to draw Slade but I had no time as I had too much fun with Jay...  
Maybe next time?


End file.
